1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to dwelling security devices. More particularly, it concerns sliding bolt and related means to protect against unauthorized entry through a doorway.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A great variety of lock and bolt devices have been devised to keep doors closed against unauthorized entry. Many of these are so highly complex and expensive as to be impracticable for use generally with residential dwellings.
Sliding bolt devices that may be attached such as by fasteners to doors are known (see U.S. Pat. Nos. 708,892 and 1,485,301). However, the weakness in such units is the screw, staples or like attachment that permits the door to be forced open by simple application of pressure on the door. Some forms of sliding bolt devices use a hole in the adjacent building structure as retainer means for bolt (see U.S. Pat. No. 1,646,136).
Notwithstanding the high state of development of the art on door locks and bolts, there exists a need for a simple, inexpensive means that will require structural demolition, with resulting occupant and/or neighbor awareness, of building structure before unauthorized entry through the doorway of a dwelling can be attained by an intruder.